The improved amusement ball device of this invention is classified in Class 46, sub class 51.
Payne, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,961, issued Nov. 24, 1964, disclosed an amusement and exercise device which may be detachably secured to a human body, as at the waist or other body position, and embodies a ball so mounted on a hoop as to be rotatable on gyrating the body. The device can be strapped about the body waist, or the like, and has a hoop secured to the body strap. The ball is rotatably secured to the hoop.